


We are affine on the projective plane

by Mlle_Lane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Reconciliation, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony-centric
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lane/pseuds/Mlle_Lane
Summary: Bezout’s theorem will always hold true. Tony is a curve of degree D1 and Steve is a curve of degree D2. They will always meet, right? (Or his MIT algebraic geometry professor will definitely kill him) - Or Tony is trying to save his and Steve's failing relationship while dealing with Steve's PTSD in a very mature and understanding way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> สำหรับกิจกรรม #heroอาทิตย์ละครั้ง กับ @_heroweeklyth สัปดาห์ที่ 16: เส้นขนาน (Timeline: อืมม..เข้ากับ timeline หนังไม่ได้เลยค่ะ 555 เพราะดันมีชีลด์แต่ก็มีแซมและสก็อตต์แล้วก็วิชั่น แวนด้าด้วย แถมสตีฟยังไม่รู้อีกว่าบัคกี้ยังมีชีวิตอยู่)

 

“ **โทนี่** ” เสียงสตีฟตะโกนผ่านหูฟังในหมวกไอรอนแมนดังก้อง โทนี่กัดฟันให้ตายสิตอนนี้สิ่งที่ทำให้เขาปวดหัวยิ่งกว่าการมีตึกสามสิบชั้นทับใส่ตัวเขาคือเสียงตะโกนของสตีฟนี่แหละ โทนี่พยายามจะขยับตัวแต่ก้อนอิฐหนักบดทับแขนของเขาอยู่ สัญญาณชีพของเขายังปกติ ไม่ได้มีอาการเลือดตกใน เกราะของไอรอนแมนดูดซับแรงกระแทกทั้งหมด อย่างน้อยนั้นก็เป็นสิ่งดีสิ่งเดียวในสถานการณ์นี้ละมั้ง

 

“ผมนึกว่าคุณแบนการเรียกชื่อเวลาทำภารกิจแล้วซะอีก” โทนี่พยายามทำน้ำเสียงให้เป็นปกติที่สุด ขณะกวาดสายตาไปรอบๆหาทางออก เขารู้ว่าสตีฟคงกำลังหงุดหงิดแทบบ้า แล้วเขาก็ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรเลยกับการพูดจากวนส้น แต่เขาก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะทำ โดยเฉพาะเวลาเขาหงุดหงิด เหมือนกับว่าถ้าทำให้สตีฟหงุดหงิดไปด้วยจะช่วยให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้น ซึ่งไม่ใช่เลย ตรงกันข้ามด้วยซ้ำ แต่คงมีอะไรสักอย่างผิดปกติในสมองของโทนี่เพราะเขาทำสิ่งเดิมซ้ำๆไม่หยุด

 

เสียงสูดหายใจลึกที่ตอบกลับมาบอกให้โทนี่รู้ว่าอีกคนกำลังข่มอารมณ์ “ไอรอนแมน ขอรายงานสถานการณ์ด้วย” เมื่อสตีฟพูดออกมาอีกครั้งมันเป็นเสียงเรียบเย็น

 

“ผมสบายดีแค่มีตึก--”

 

“ให้ตายสิสตาร์ค คุณอยู่ตรงไหน” เสียงของนาตาชาดังแทรกขึ้นมาก่อนที่เขาจะพูดจบ แน่นอนบทสนทนาระหว่างเขากับสตีฟทุกคนในทีมได้ยินหมด สตีฟไม่ได้ใช้ช่องคลื่นพิเศษแต่เป็นคลื่นสื่อสารของทีมอเวนเจอร์ เพราะพวกเขากำลังอยู่ระหว่างทำภารกิจ

 

โทนี่เปิดปากกำลังจะตอบอะไรจิกกัดออกไปแต่น้ำเสียงของนาตาชาทำให้เขาหยุด ชายหนุ่มหลับตาอย่างยอมแพ้ ให้ตายเถอะเขาต้องยอมรับว่าเขาติดอยู่ใต้ตึกแล้วรอความช่วยเหลือ เขาเกลียดเป็นที่สุด เขาไม่อยากจะรู้สึกเหมือนเป็นตัวถ่วงของทุกคน “ผมอยู่ในลาดจอดรถของตึกซีก่อนที่ทั้งตึกจะถล่ม” เขาบินเข้าไปเพราะเขาคิดว่าเขาอ่านสัญญาณความร้อนจากข้างใต้นั้นได้แล้วนึกว่าอาจจะมีคนติดอยู่ ทั้งๆที่สตีฟยืนยันแล้วว่าเขาเคลียร์ทุกคนออกจากตึกทั้งหมด โทนี่ก็ยังบินเข้าไปในตึกที่กำลังจะถล่มแหล่ไม่ถล่มแหล่ แล้วก็แจ๊คพ๊อตแตก เขาถูกตึกตกใส่ ที่เห็นสัญญาณความร้อนเป็นแค่หุ่นยนต์ เป็นอีกหนึ่งวันที่ยอดเยี่ยมเลยไอรอนแมน

 

“คุณ…” เสียงสตีฟพูดขึ้น “คุณบาดเจ็บไหม” นี้ก็เป็นอีกเรื่องที่เขาเกลียดชะมัด แน่นอนเขาอาจจะไม่ใช่ซุปเปอร์โซลเจอร์ เขาเจ็บเขาตายได้ แต่เขาไม่ได้แตกหักง่ายขนาดนั้นซะหน่อย สตีฟต้องเลิกมาทำเหมือนเขาจะตายทุกครั้งที่แค่เขาโดนตึกทับใส่ได้แล้ว โอเค...โอเคครั้งนี้เขายอมก็ได้ แต่ครั้งอื่นที่เขาโดนอย่างไฟฟ้าช๊อต หรือจมน้ำ หรือว่าถูกระเบิดเล็กๆน้อยๆ

 

“ผมสบายดี” โทนี่พูดเสียงห้วน ก่อนจะรู้สึกผิดเล็กๆที่ทำอย่างนั้น เขาควรจะเก็บอารมณ์มากกว่านี้ แต่ในเมื่อสตีฟยังปล่อยให้ความเป็นห่วงผ่านน้ำเสียงมาได้ ทำไมเขาจะปล่อยให้ความรำคาญส่งผ่านน้ำเสียงบ้างไม่ได้เล่า

 

เป็นอีกครั้งที่ทุกคนในสายเงียบไป “ผมจะให้ฮัลค์ยกหินขึ้น คุณคิดว่าจะมีปัญหาไหม” สตีฟถามออกมา

 

โทนี่มองไปรอบๆ ไม่มีปัญหาอยู่แล้ว ชุดไอรอนแมนสามารถรับน้ำหนักกว่านี้ก็ยังได้ แค่อาจจะทำให้เขาฟกช้ำดำเขียวมากกว่าเดิมเท่านั้นเอง “ไม่มีปัญหา” โทนี่กัดฟันตอบ

 

เขาได้ยินสตีฟออกคำสั่ง ก่อนจะนอนนิ่งๆ รอให้ความช่วยเหลือมาถึง

 

#####################

 

“บอกว่าไม่เป็นไรยังไงเล่า” โทนี่ยืนยันขณะปัดมือของทีมแพทย์ให้ห่างจากตัว

 

“เธอก็ด้วยเลิกมองอย่างนั้นได้แล้ว” โทนี่พูดพร้อมหรี่ตามองเพื่อนร่วมทีมสาวผมแดงที่กอดอกมองเขาอยู่ไม่ห่าง “สตีฟส่งเธอมาเป็นพี่เลี้ยงรึไง”

 

นาตาชากลอกตา “เปล่า ฉันเป็นห่วงคุณบ้างไม่ได้รึไง”

 

โทนี่คันปากยิบๆอยากจะเถียง แต่เขาขี้เกียจเกินกว่าจะต่อความยาวสาวความยืด

 

“ถ้าคุณปล่อยให้พวกเขาทำงานง่ายๆ ป่านนี้คุณก็ถูกปล่อยออกมาแล้ว” นาตาชาพูดต่อ “มันเป็นโปรโตคอลเข้าใจไหม ต้องเช็คอาการบาดเจ็บทุกครั้ง”

 

“ผมก็มีหุ่นไอรอนแมนแสกนร่างกายให้แล้วไง” โทนี่พูดเซ็งๆ แต่ก็ยอมอยู่นิ่งปล่อยให้แพทย์ตรวจร่างกายเขา เขาเองก็อยากออกไปจากห้องพยาบาลนี้จะแย่อยู่แล้ว เขาอยากลงไปแช่น้ำ ลืมซะว่าวันนี้เขาติดอยู่ใต้ตึกเกือบชั่วโมงก่อนความช่วยเหลือจะมาถึง และที่แย่ที่สุดคือระหว่างนั้นแทนที่สตีฟจะคุยกับเขาทำให้เขารู้สึกผ่อนคลายเหมือนทุกครั้ง เจ้าตัวกลับเงียบสนิท บางทีเขาอาจจะทำให้หัวหน้าทีมอเวนเจอร์และคนรักโกรธหนักเข้าจริงๆแล้วก็ได้คราวนี้

 

“เขาเป็นยังไงบ้าง” โทนี่ถามเสียงต่ำ พร้อมเหลือบมองนาตาชา ไม่ต้องอธิบายว่า _เขา_ ที่ว่าเป็นใคร เพราะมีเพียงคนเดียวจริงไหมที่โทนี่จะถามถึง  

 

หญิงสาวเลิกคิ้ว บางทีเขาก็รำคาญความพูดน้อยและความเป็นจอมแดกตันของสปายสาวเหลือเกินนะ “เขาต้องไปรายงานกับไดเร็คเตอร์ว่าทำไมหนึ่งในทีมถึงไปติดอยู่ใต้ตึกร้างที่บอกว่าเคลียร์คนออกหมดแล้ว แถมที่แย่ที่สุดคือคนที่ว่าคือคุณ”

 

โทนี่ถอนหายใจ เขาเข้าใจเลยว่าทำไมเป็นเขามันถึงแย่นัก สตีฟโดนหนักมากตั้งแต่เปิดตัวว่าคบกับเขา ทั้งๆเรื่องบ้าๆอย่างกัปตัน อเมริกาไม่ควรคบกับผู้ชาย ให้ตายสิสมัยไหนแล้ว แล้วถ้าเป็นผู้ชายว่าแย่แล้วที่แย่กว่าคือผู้ชายที่ว่าคือโทนี่ สตาร์ค ลูกระเบิดที่คุมไม่ได้ของทีม หลังจากนั้นทุกครั้งที่โทนี่ทำเรื่องกับทีม คนที่โดนตลอดก็คือสตีฟ ให้ตายสิสตีฟไม่ใช่ผู้ดูแลของเขาซะหน่อย

 

“เวรเอ้ย” เขาสบถออกมาเบาๆ

 

“ใช่เวรเอ้ย” หญิงสาวข้างตัวพูดออกมาบ้าง ริมฝีปากอิ่มเม้มเข้าหากัน นาตาชาอารมณ์ไม่ดี แน่ล่ะเธอมันทีมแคป และเขาคืออริอันดับหนึ่งในฐานะคนที่ทำให้แคปต้องยุ่งยากเป็นที่สุด “คุณมันเป็นไอ้ตัวยุ่งที่เอาแต่สร้างปัญหา บางทีฉันฟังที่คุณพูดกับเขาแล้วฉันก็อยากจะอัดคุณเข้าสักทีสองที คุณหงุดหงิดใส่เขาทั้งๆที่เขาห่วงคุณแทบบ้า”

 

“ผมรู้ ผมรู้ -- เฮ้แล้วระวังแขนหน่อย” เขาหันไปเตือนคุณหมอที่กำลังพันแขนเขาอยู่ ดูเหมือนมันจะหักหรือร้าวหรืออะไรสักอย่าง เจ็บชะมัด

 

“พวกคุณต้องคุยกัน คราวนี้เขาไม่ยอมเปิดปากกับฉันด้วย” นาตาชาทำหน้าเหนื่อย แล้วโบกมือไล่ทีมแพทย์ออกไปเมื่อเห็นว่าพวกเขาทำแผลโทนี่เสร็จ

“ห้าครั้งในสองเดือนนี้คือสถิติใหม่เลยนะสตาร์ค เขาหัวใจจะวายทุกครั้งที่คุณกำลังจะตาย แล้ว _ห้าครั้ง_ ” นาตาชาพูดเสียงลอดไรฟัน “เวรเอ้ย” เธอสบถอย่างเดียวกับเขา  

 

โทนี่ยกมือขึ้นปิดตา มองเห็นความยุ่งยากอยู่ภายภาคหน้าเลย เขากระโดดลงจากเตียงแล้วเดินตรงไปที่ประตู เขารู้แล้วว่าเขาต้องไปที่ไหน โทนี่เดินเร็วๆไปที่ห้องทำงานของไดเร็คเตอร์ฟิวรี่ ไม่มีใครคิดจะห้ามเขา เจ้าหน้าที่ชีลด์ทุกคนรู้ว่าเขาเป็นใคร ชายหนุ่มเปิดประตูเข้าไปหวังว่าจะเห็นร่างสูงผมทองในชุดรัดรูปกำลังคุยหน้าดำคร่ำเครียดกับไดเร็คเตอร์แต่กลับมีเพียงแค่ฟิวรี่นั่งอ่านเอกสารคนเดียวในห้อง โทนี่หยุดนิ่งอย่างไม่แน่ใจ

 

“เขากลับไปแล้ว” ฟิวรี่พูดขณะที่ยังก้มหน้าอ่านเอกสารบนโต๊ะ และเมื่อไม่ได้ยินเสียงโทนี่ตอบกลับ ชายตาเดียวก็เงยหน้าขึ้นเอียงคอมองเขา ก่อนจะส่ายหน้าเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าของโทนี่ “เขาไม่ได้บอกคุณล่ะสิ ก็น่าอยู่หรอก”

 

โทนี่กำหมัด ปกติสตีฟมักจะคอยเป็นห่วงเป็นใย คอยมาดูแลว่าเขากลับไปถึงตึกอเวนเจอร์ได้ทุกครั้งที่เขาบาดเจ็บ แต่ครั้งนี้สตีฟกลับไม่ทำอย่างนั้น มันเหมือนเป็นน้ำเย็นๆสาดปลุกเขา บางทีสตีฟอาจจะโกรธจริงๆจังๆก็ได้คราวนี้

 

“กลับบ้านไปซะสตาร์ค” ฟิวรี่พูดแล้วมองหน้าเขานิ่ง “ผมไม่ใช่ผู้เชี่ยวชาญด้านความรักหรือการอ่านอารมณ์กัปตันคนเก่ง แต่อย่างผมยังรู้เลยว่าเขาโกรธคุณแค่ไหนวันนี้ คุณฝ่าฝืนคำสั่งโดยตรงของเขา ดึงดันจะทำอะไรเสี่ยงๆ แล้วก็กวนตีนเขาซึ่งๆหน้าเวลาเขาทำตัวเป็นห่วงคุณ--”

 

“ผมรู้ว่าวันนี้ผมล้ำเส้น--” โทนี่พูดแทรก

 

“วันนี้เหรอ คุณได้นับบ้างรึเปล่าว่าคุณทำอย่างนี้กี่ครั้งแล้ว” ฟิวรี่ถามกลับก่อนที่เขาจะได้พูดจบ คำถามนั้นทำให้เขาจนแต้ม เพราะมันตรงเผงอย่างที่สุด เขาทำเรื่องแบบนี้ซ้ำๆ อย่างที่นาตาชาพูดห้าครั้งในสองเดือนสถิติใหม่จริงๆ เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะทดสอบความอดทนของสตีฟหรือของทีม เขาแค่ทำหน้าที่ของตัวเอง ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะพิสูจน์อะไรสักนิดเลย ไม่เลยสักนิดเดียว

 

“พวกคุณอยู่ด้วยกันมันเป็นปัญหารอให้ระเบิด เขาเป็นพวกที่คิดว่าตัวเองคิดมาแล้ว แต่กัปตันของคุณน่ะใช้ใจมากกว่าสมองตลอด แล้วคุณ...คุณมันเป็นพวกที่ทำตามสัญชาติญาณ คุณปล่อยให้อารมณ์เป็นใหญ่บ่อยเกินไปสำหรับผู้ชายที่ควรจะได้ชื่อว่าเป็นนักวิทยาศาสตร์” ฟิวรี่พูดต่อก่อนจะถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ “คุณควรกลับบ้านไปซะสตาร์ค” ฟิวรี่มองหน้าเขาแล้วพูดประโยคนั้นซ้ำอีกครั้ง

 

โทนี่กำหมัด เขารู้ว่าฟิวรี่ไม่ได้เป็นแฟนคลับความสัมพันธ์ของเขากับสตีฟ แต่เขาจะพิสูจน์ให้ไอ้เวรตะไลตาเดียวนี้เห็นให้ได้ว่าพวกเขาไม่ใช่ปัญหาที่รอให้ระเบิด

 

########

 

“สตีฟ” โทนี่ส่งเสียงเรียกคนรัก เขาเดินออกมาจากลิฟท์ผ่านห้องโถงที่มืดสนิท พวกเขาสองคนอยู่ชั้นเดียวกันแยกจากอเวนเจอร์คนอื่น หรือว่าบางทีสตีฟอาจจะไม่ได้กลับมาที่ตึกอเวนเจอร์ คิดแล้วโทนี่ก็ใจหายแวบ ในหัวคิดวุ่นวายว่าบางทีคนรักของเขาอาจจะโกรธเสียจนวันนี้ไม่อยากเจอหน้ากัน แต่แล้วเขาก็เห็นแสงไฟลอดมาจากห้องส่วนตัวของสตีฟ ห้องที่เจ้าตัวแทบจะไม่ได้ใช้อีกแล้วหลังย้ายเข้ามานอนในห้องเดียวกับเขาตั้งแต่ที่พวกเขาเริ่มคบกัน

 

โทนี่ก้าวเร็วๆไปทางประตูนั่น แล้วรีบคว้าลูกบิดเปิดมันออก ภาพตรงหน้าทำให้เขารู้สึกโล่งอก สตีฟอยู่ในห้อง เปลี่ยนเป็นชุดเสื้อยืดกับกางเกงวอร์มแล้ว ร่างสูงนั่งที่โซฟาใหญ่ข้างหน้าต่าง บนตักเป็นสมุดวาดภาพที่เหมือนถูกลืม เพราะเจ้าตัวกำลังเหม่อออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง ก่อนจะหันกลับมามองผู้มาใหม่ ดวงตาสีสวยกวาดมองโทนี่ แล้วหยุดที่เฝือกแขนเขา สตีฟมองเฝือกนิ่งก่อนจะเม้มปากแล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาโทนี่ นักประดิษฐ์หนุ่มรีบสาวเท้าเข้าไปหาคนรัก เขาคุกเข่าตรงหน้าสตีฟ คำพูดปลอบประโลมติดอยู่ที่ริมฝีปาก คำขอโทษทั้งหลาย แต่สตีฟกลับเป็นคนแรกที่พูดขึ้นมาก่อน

 

“อย่าโทนี่ ผมไม่อยากฟังคุณขอโทษอีก” สตีฟพูดช้าๆ ดวงตาคู่นั้นมองที่สมุดบนตักตัวเอง มือใหญ่หยิบมันขึ้นแล้วส่งให้โทนี่

 

“สตีฟฟังนะ--” แต่โทนี่ไม่ยอมแพ้ง่ายๆ “ผมก็แค่แขนหัก”

 

“ **แค่แขนหักเหรอ** ” สตีฟขึ้นเสียงสูง มือยังคงยื่นสมุดนั้นให้เขา แต่เมื่อเห็นว่าโทนี่ไม่ยอมรับมันไป สตีฟก็เปิดสมุดออกแล้วกางมันต่อหน้าโทนี่ แล้วพลิกให้โทนี่ดูทีละหน้า “ผมอยากให้คุณดูนี่” สตีฟพูดแล้วเม้มปากเหมือนเขาเจ็บปวดเหลือเกินที่ต้องพูดออกมา “ดูสิโทนี่ว่าอะไรคือสิ่งที่ผมวาดบ่อยที่สุด” ในที่สุดสายตาของโทนี่ก็มองสมุดวาดรูปนั่น แน่นอนมันคือรูปเขา...แต่มันก็ไม่ใช่แค่รูปเขา มันคือเขาบนเตียง เขาที่ใบหน้าช้ำบวม เขาในโรงพยาบาลมีสายระโยงระยาง “ทุกครั้งที่ผมต้องเฝ้าคุณในโรงพยาบาล แล้วผมคิดว่าผมกำลังจะเป็นบ้า ผมก็จะวาดรูป” สตีฟกระซิบเหมือนกำลังบอกความลับให้เขาฟัง ตาสีฟ้าเป็นประกายราวกับมีน้ำอยู่เบื้องหลังดวงตาคู่นั้น “คุณนับดูว่าเยอะขนาดไหนโทนี่ พระเจ้า” สตีฟพูดแล้วปิดสมุดลงวางกลับบนตักก่อนจะหันไปมองนอกหน้าต่างอีกครั้ง เหมือนการเห็นโทนี่คือสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เขาต้องการ

 

“สตีฟ นั่นคือสิ่งที่พวกเราทำ พวกเราเสี่ยงชีวิตทุกวัน คิดว่ามีแต่คุณรึไงที่ต้องเห็นผมเจ็บ คิดว่าผมไม่รู้สึกอะไรเหรอเวลาที่เห็นคุณบาดเจ็บ คิดว่า--”

 

“แต่ผมทนไม่ได้อีกแล้ว ผมทำอย่างนี้ต่อไปไม่ได้” สตีฟหันมามองเขาแล้วพูดขัดขึ้น ความเจ็บปวดชัดในดวงตาสีฟ้าคู่นั้น มือหนาแตะที่แก้มโทนี่อย่างอ่อนโยน “ผมเห็นคุณบาดเจ็บ แล้วผมก็ลืมทุกอย่าง ผมลืมว่าผมควรจะเป็นหัวหน้าอเวนเจอร์ ผมลืมว่าผมยังมีภารกิจ มีหน้าที่ แล้วผลลัพธ์คือไม่มีอะไรดีเลย คนในทีมต้องเสี่ยงเพราะผู้นำห่วยๆ ผมเกลียดตัวเองที่เป็นแบบนี้”

 

โทนี่รู้สึกเย็นไปทั้งร่าง สตีฟตั้งใจจะพูดอะไร ที่จริงเขาก็พอจะเดาได้แต่เขาไม่อยากเชื่อ “คะ..คุณหมายความว่ายังไง”

 

“เราหยุดเถอะโทนี่” สตีฟพูดชัดๆ และโทนี่แน่ใจว่าวินาทีนั้นหัวใจเขาหยุดเต้นและมันถูกคำพูดนั้นของสตีฟกระทืบจนบอบช้ำ แต่คงเพราะสตีฟเป็นพวกซาดิสถ์หรืออะไรไม่ทราบชายหนุ่มถึงได้มองหน้าเขาแล้วพูดต่อ เหมือนอยากจะยิงหัวใจโทนี่ซ้ำๆจนให้แน่ใจว่ามันตายไปแล้วจริงๆ “ผมไม่สามารถเป็นกัปตัน อเมริกาแล้วก็เดทกับคุณได้ ผมจะปล่อยให้คุณกลายเป็นคนที่สำคัญที่สุดโลกโดยที่ผมยังต้องแบกรับหน้าที่ของหัวหน้าอเวนเจอร์ไม่ได้ มันไม่แฟร์สำหรับคนอื่นในทีมหรือว่าคนที่ผมมีหน้าที่ต้องปกป้อง”

 

โทนี่อยากจะถามสตีฟว่าแล้วเขาเล่า สตีฟไม่ได้มีหน้าที่ต่อเขาบ้างหรือ แล้วหัวใจของเขาอีก ในเมื่อเขามอบมันให้สตีฟไปแล้วหนุ่มร่างสูงไม่มีหน้าที่ดูแลมันไม่ให้แตกสลายบ้างหรือ แต่เขากลับพูดไม่ออก ลิ้นเขาแข็งไปหมด

 

“ผมต้องการระยะห่าง พวกเราไม่ควรจะรักกันตั้งแต่แรก” เจ็บ...โทนี่คิดในใจ...ใช่นั้นเป็นสิ่งที่ทุกคนพูดตอนที่เขาบอกทุกคนว่าเขากับสตีฟคบกัน และมันเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เขาคิดว่ามันจะออกจากปากสตีฟ “พวกเราเป็นทีมที่ดีโทนี่ แต่พวกเราไม่ใช่คนรักที่ดีต่อกัน คุณใจร้อน ส่วนผม...เอาเป็นว่าผมเองก็ร้อนไม่แพ้คุณ เราสองคนอยู่ใกล้กันเหมือนน้ำมันกับไฟ สักวันมันจะต้องมีคนเจ็บตัว และทางที่ดีที่สุดคือมันต้องมีระยะห่าง และถ้าเราสามารถรักษาระยะห่างนั้นได้ บางที...บางทีพวกเราอาจจะสามารถทำงานด้วยกันตลอดไป ไม่มีระเบิด ไม่มีไฟเผาใคร ไม่มีคนต้องเจ็บตัว”

 

“ระยะห่าง --- ตลอดไป” โทนี่ทวนคำช้าๆ “เหมือน _เส้นขนาน_ เหรอ” เขามองหน้าอีกคน สตีฟกำลังส่งเขาไปลงนรกซะ “คุณต้องการอย่างนั้นเหรอ คุณอยากให้พวกเราเป็น--” โทนี่พูดต่อไม่ออก คำนั้นมันติดอยู่ที่คอเขา “คุณจะเลิกรักผม นั่นคือสิ่งที่คุณต้องการเหรอ” โทนี่พูดสรุปด้วยเสียงแหบพร่า มันเลิกกันง่ายอย่างนั้นเลยหรือ เลิกให้ใครสักคนเป็นคนสำคัญที่สุดในชีวิต เขายังนึกไม่ออกเลยว่าเขาจะทำอย่างนั้นได้อย่างไร ถึงพวกเขาจะเลิกกันแต่สำหรับโทนี่เขาไม่มีวันจะคิดว่าจะมีใครที่สำคัญกับเขาได้เท่าสตีฟอีกแล้ว

 

มืออุ่นๆของสตีฟยังคงแตะแก้มเขา ท่าทางที่แสดงออกเหมือนเป็นคนรัก แต่หากคำพูดที่ออกจากปากอีกคนนั้นกลับตรงกันข้ามกับท่าทางอ่อนโยนนั่นเหลือเกิน “ผมต้องการระยะห่าง ผมต้องการให้ผมกลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิม” สตีฟเงียบไปอึดใจก่อนจะพูดประโยคสุดท้ายออกมา “และผมขอโทษโทนี่” พูดจบสตีฟก็ลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาปล่อยทิ้งเขาให้คุกเข่าอยู่บนพื้นแตะที่นั่งอุ่นๆนั่นคนเดียว เขาเคยคิดตลอดว่าเขาคงจะยิ้มกว้างหากได้ยินคำว่าขอโทษสักครั้งจากปากคนหัวดื้อของเขา แต่เมื่อได้ยินมันจริงๆ สิ่งเดียวที่โทนี่อยากทำคือคลานเข้าไปในมุมแล้วกอดตัวเองร้องไห้ ก่อนจะดื่มแล้วลืมทุกอย่างให้หมด

 

###################

 

หลังจากวันนั้นสตีฟก็ย้ายออกจากห้องเขา แน่นอนสตีฟยังคงเป็นต้องอยู่ในตึกอเวนเจอร์ เพราะเขาเป็นหนึ่งในทีม...เขาเป็นหัวหน้าด้วยซ้ำ...และมันก็กระอักกระอ่วนสุดขีด โทนี่เลิกไปที่ห้องทานอาหารรวมเพราะเขาไม่อยากจะเห็นหน้าหล่อๆนั่น ไม่อยากจะเตือนตัวเองว่าเขาเสียอะไรไป แต่สตีฟ...พระเจ้า...สตีฟทำเหมือนว่าไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยน เขามีระยะห่างกับโทนี่ แต่เขาก็ยังคงทำงานกับไอรอนแมนได้เป็นปกติที่สุด บางครั้งโทนี่ก็อยากจะกระชากคนตัวสูงแล้วถามจริงๆว่านายมีหัวใจบ้างไหม นายเจ็บบ้างรึเปล่า

แต่เพราะเขาคือโทนี่ สตาร์ค เขาไม่แสดงความอ่อนแอให้ใครเห็น เขาจึงทำตามเกมส์ของสตีฟ ในเวลาที่ต้องทำงานร่วมกันโทนี่ก็ทำเป็นปกติ แต่ทุกครั้งที่อยู่ในคราบพลเรือนสิ่งที่เขาทำคือหนีสตีฟเหมือนอีกคนเป็นงานประชุมผู้ถือหุ้นประจำปีอะไรแบบนั้น

 

ดูเหมือนว่าทุกคนจะรู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นระหว่างเขากับสตีฟ เพราะหนึ่ง...ทุกครั้งที่มีประชุมทีมอเวนเจอร์ที่เหลือจะมองพวกเขาสองคนเหมือนพร้อมจะต่อยกันได้ตลอดเวลา ซึ่งมันไม่มีวันเกิดขึ้น เขากับสตีฟไม่ใช่เด็กอนุบาลนะ ถึงเขาอยากจะต่อยหน้าหล่อๆนั้นวันละสามหนก็เถอะ แต่เขาก็หักห้ามใจเป็น

สอง...เป็ปเปอร์โทรมาถามว่าเขาอยากจะกลับมาอยู่มาลิบูไหม ส่วนโรดดี้ก็ตามติดเขาไปทุกที่เหมือนกับกลัวว่าโทนี่จะทำอะไรโง่ๆ ซึ่งไม่มีทางหรอก

และสาม...ทุกครั้งพวกเขาต้องทำงานกับทีมแฟนแทสติคโฟร์ จอนนี่ สตอร์มจะต้องหาทางแทะโลมแคป หมอนั่นมันปากหมาไม่เลือกมาแต่ไหนแต่ไร แต่หลังๆมันเพิ่มขึ้นแบบเอ็กโพเนนเชี่ยล และปกติโทนี่จะสามารถตะโกนด่าจอนนี่ได้เต็มว่า _หยุดจ้องก้นแฟนฉันได้แล้วจอนนี่บอย_ แต่ตอนนี้ที่ทำได้ก็แค่แกล้งยิงมิซไซล์ตามความร้อนเวลาเห็นจอนนี่จะเฟลมออน และไม่ใช่แค่จอนนี่ที่ให้ความสนใจแคป ให้ตายสิเขารู้ว่าแฟน...โอเคอดีตแฟนของเขาน่ะใครๆก็อยากกิน แต่ฮัลโหลเขายังอยู่ตรงนี้เว้ย ช่วยเห็นหัวกันบ้างไหม โทนี่นึกไม่ออกจริงๆเลยว่าถ้าแคปไปเดทกับใครจริงๆเขาจะทนไม่ระเบิดอะไรสักอย่างได้ยังไง เพราะอย่างนั้นเขาถึงตัดใจแล้วบอกตัวเองว่าเขาจะไม่รอจนถึงวันนั้น เขาจะเป็นฝ่ายเดทก่อน ซึ่งเป็นหายนะอย่างสุดๆ เขาเปรียบเทียบทุกคนที่เขาคุยด้วยกับสตีฟ คิดว่าคนที่อยู่กับเขาตรงนี้ควรจะเป็นหนุ่มผมทองส่งยิ้มกว้างมาให้แทนที่จะเป็นคนอื่น

 

ในเมื่อการพยายามจะหาแฟนใหม่หรือหลบหน้าสตีฟมันไม่ได้ทำให้โทนี่คิดถึงสตีฟน้อยลง เขาก็ทำสิ่งเดียวที่เขาทำเป็น...ทำงานเป็นบ้าเป็นหลัง...เขาต้องย้ายแลปเพราะในแลปเดิมทุกที่ที่เขามองเขาเห็นเงาของสตีฟ เขาเห็นร่างสูงค้อมตัวบนโซฟาวาดนู้นวาดนี่ เขาได้ยินเสียงทุ้มๆเล่าเรื่องที่เจอในแต่ละวัน เขาเห็นสตีฟยิ้มกว้างอย่างตื่นเต้นตอนที่เจอดัมมี่เป็นครั้งแรก อย่างน้อยๆการได้ใช้ค้อนทุบเหล็กมันก็ทำให้เขาสงบขึ้นได้เล็กๆ เพราะฉะนั้นเขาถึงใช้เวลาในแลปใหม่ของเขานานขึ้นและนานขึ้นทุกวัน

 

“ดีชะมัดที่เห็นคุณยังหายใจอยู่” เสียงแหบของหญิงสาวของผมแดงดังมาจากข้างหลัง พร้อมกับเสียงส้นรองเท้ากระทบพื้นปูนของแลป “ไม่อยากเป็นคนที่โทรตาม 911 ให้มาเก็บศพคุณ” นาตาชาเดินมาหยุดที่หน้าเขา เธออยู่ในชุดรัดรูปสีเข้ม ดูท่าทางเหมือนเพิ่งกลับมาจากข้างนอก...เวลาเขาพูดว่าข้างนอกเขาหมายถึงงานสปายและการฆ่าคน

 

“มีอะไร” โทนี่ถามอย่างไม่สนใจ พร้อมกับบอกตัวเองว่าเขาตั้งอัพเกรดระบบรักษาความปลอดภัยแล้ว ให้ตายสินักฆ่าสามารถเดินเข้าออกแลปเขาได้ง่ายๆแบบนี้ทำเอาโทนี่หนาวๆร้อนๆอยู่เหมือนกัน

 

หญิงสาวเอียงคอกอดอกมองหน้าเขา

 

“นี่ผมไม่กลัวเธอหรอกนะ ไม่ต้องมาทำท่าข่มขู่—“

 

“ถ้าฉันจะฆ่าคุณฉันไม่ขู่หรอกสตาร์ค” นาตาชาพูดขัด “คุณดูไม่มีความสุขขนาดนี้ แล้วคุณปล่อยเขาไปทำไม”

 

“เฮ้ๆ พูดให้ดีหน่อย ผมแค่ให้วิชั่นเอาดัมมี่ไปทำความสะอาดไม่ได้ให้เอาไปขายเป็นเศษเหล็ก ถ้าหากวิชั่นจะสั่งสอนเจ้าหนูนั่นก็เป็นเรื่องของวิชั่น แล้วผมคิดถึงลูกแทบตายก็จริง แต่เดี๋ยวพอวิชั่นหายโกรธก็คงส่งดัมมี่คืนมาเอง“ โทนี่แกล้งโง่ รู้หรอกว่า _เขา_ ที่หญิงสาวผมแดงพูดถึงคือใคร ไม่ใช่หุ่นกระป๋องจอมบื้อของเขาแน่ๆ

 

หญิงสาวกลอกตา “คุณปล่อยสตีฟไป”

 

“อ้อ เรากำลังพูดถึงสตีฟ...สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส...คนที่ขอเลิกกับผมก่อน คนที่บอกผมว่าเรารักกันไม่ได้ คนที่เลือกหน้าที่ ความรับผิดชอบ งาน ชาติ อเมริกา ประธานธิบดี ใครแม่งก็ตามทั้งโลกก่อนผม โอเคชัดเลยว่าผมเป็นคนปล่อยเขาไป” โทนี่พูดแดกดันพร้อมกับมือที่ตีเหล็กร้อนแรงขึ้น

 

“เพราะเขากำลังกลัว”

 

โทนี่วางค้อนลงแล้วมองหญิงสาวเต็มๆตา ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าเธอบุกลงมาถึงถิ่นเขาเพื่อจะพูดเรื่องไร้สาระอย่างนี้ “ไม่เลยสักนิดคุณสายลับ ขอโทษทีแต่คุณไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยตอนที่เขาบอกว่าพวกเราไม่ควรจะรักกัน” เจ็บ...ประโยคนั้นยังทำให้หัวใจเขาปวดหนึบ “หรือว่าพวกเราคือไฟกับน้ำมัน ใกล้กันแล้วจะมีคนต้องโดนเผา หรือตอนที่เขาบอกว่าสิ่งที่เขาต้องการคือระยะห่างตลอดไป เหมือนเส้นขนาน”

“ทุกประโยคที่เขาพูดไม่มีสักนิดที่เขาจะลังเลหรือบอกว่าเขากลัว สตีฟตัดสินใจแล้ว และผมจะเคารพมัน”

 

“ให้ตายสิสตาร์ค คุณขัดคำสั่งเขาวันละร้อยหน แต่พอทีเป็นเรื่องแบบนี้คุณบอกว่าคุณจะเคารพมันเหรอ ทั้งๆที่มันควรจะเป็นอะไรที่คุณควรฝ่าฝืนมากที่สุด” คิ้วสวยของเธอขมวดมุ่น หญิงสาวเม้มปากอย่างไม่พอใจ

“คุณคิดบ้างไหมว่าตอนนั้นเขากำลังสับสน”

 

“คิดสิ” โทนี่ตะโกนกลับ “แล้วผมก็รอ หลังจากวันนั้นผมรอเป็นเดือนให้สตีฟที่แสนดีของคุณรู้สึกตัวว่าเฮ้เขาอาจจะโอเวอร์รีแอ็คไปหน่อย แต่มันก็ไม่เกิดขึ้น เขาย้ายออกจากชั้นรวมของเรา เขาเลิกไปไหนสองต่อสองกับผม แล้วเขายังทำกับผมเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น ทำเหมือนผมเป็นแซมไม่ก็สกอตต์” โทนี่พูดอย่างหงุดหงิด เขาชินกับการเป็นคนพิเศษของแคป และเมื่อถูกเปลี่ยนสถานะก็เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้รู้ตัวว่าสตีฟพูดกับเขาต่างออกไปจากคนอื่นในทีม มันมีรอยยิ้มในน้ำเสียงที่สตีฟพูดกับเขา แต่ตอนนี้มันหายไป

 

“แล้วตอนนี้เขาก็ยังคงสับสนอยู่ คุณเป็นคนแรกที่เป็นคนรักแบบเป็นตัวเป็นตนของเขา เขาไม่รู้ว่าจะทำมันยังไง เขาไม่รู้จะทำยังไงโดยที่ยังเป็นตัวเขาและสามารถรักคุณได้”

 

“แล้วคิดว่าผมรู้เหรอ” โทนี่ถามกลับ “คุณคิดว่าตลอดชีวิตของผม ผมมีความสัมพันธ์แบบคนปกติธรรมดาสักกี่ครั้งกัน ผมก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าจะทำมันยังไงให้ดี แต่เขาคือคนเดียวที่เลือกจะเดินออกไป แล้วถ้าเขาเลือกจะไปทำไมผมต้องเป็นคนไปง้อเขาไม่ทราบ”

 

หญิงสาวถอนหายใจ “เพราะเหตุผลของเขามันงี่เง่า และเพราะพวกคุณรักกัน และคุณก็ไม่มีความสุข แล้วเขาก็ไม่มีความสุข แต่เขามันเป็นพวกที่คิดด้วยหัวใจ แทนที่จะเป็นสมอง แล้วคิดว่าการเป็นฮีโร่หมายถึงต้องเสียสละความสุขส่วนตัว แต่คุณเป็นพวกที่หาทางออกที่ดีที่สุดในสถานการณ์” เธอเม้มปากแล้วพูดต่อ “เขากลัวว่าจะเสียคุณ คุณรู้ใช่ไหมว่าทำไมเขากลัวขนาดนั้น”

 

โทนี่กำหมัด เขาไม่ได้คิดเรื่องนั้น แต่พอนาตาชาพูดออกมาแบบนี้ “เพราะบาร์นส์” เขาพึมพำกับตัวเอง รู้สึกเหมือนอยากจะชกอะไรสักอย่าง ทุกปมในชีวิตของสตีฟทำไมมันต้องกลับมาที่ผู้ชายคนนั้นด้วยนะ

 

หญิงสาวพยักหน้า “เขาเห็นคนที่สำคัญที่สุดในชีวิตเขาตายต่อหน้าต่อตาในสนามรบโดยที่เขาทำอะไรไม่ได้เลย และคุณ...เรื่องที่คุณทำทุกวันก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้ความกลัวของเขาดีขึ้นเลย”

 

“แต่เขาไม่ใช่คนเดียวที่กลัว” โทนี่เงยหน้ามองหญิงสาว “คิดว่าผมไม่กลัวรึไงว่าสักวันเขาจะตายต่อหน้าผม คิดว่าที่ผมทำทุกอย่างในสนามรบมันเพื่ออะไร เพื่อตัวผมเองเหรอ”

 

“ฉันรู้ แต่เขาไม่ ทุกครั้งที่เขาเห็นไอรอนแมนติดอยู่ใต้ตึกมันเหมือนเขากำลังรอให้คุณตาย เขากลับไปอยู่บนรถไฟนั่นอีกครั้ง คุณไม่ใช่คนเดียวที่มี PTSD โทนี่”

 

“ถ้ามันเป็นอย่างนั้นจริงมันก็ไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนจริงไหม ปัญหาคือเขาไม่ใช่ผม”

“โอเคๆ ครึ่งหนึ่งของปัญหาอาจจะเป็นผม แต่ถึงผมจะทำอะไร มันก็ไม่มีทางที่จะไม่มีความเสี่ยงว่าผมจะไม่ตาย งานของพวกเราคือการเอาคอขึ้นเขียงทุกครั้งที่เราอยู่ในชุดสูทนั่น เขาต้องเข้าใจสิว่ามันไม่ใช่ความผิดของเขา ไม่ว่าจะเกิดอะไรกับผมก็ตาม”

 

“ฉันก็ไม่ได้บอกว่ามันจะง่าย แต่ฉันคิดว่าคุณไม่ควรจะปล่อยเขาไป ความสัมพันธ์มันไม่ใช่แค่การปรับตัวครั้งเดียวแล้วจบ มันคือการเปลี่ยนทั้งสองฝ่าย และถ้าพวกคุณไม่มีใครสักคนเริ่ม มันก็ไม่มีหวัง แล้วพูดจริงๆนะ ระหว่างคุณกับเขา คุณเริ่มดูจะเป็นไปได้มากกว่าเยอะ”

 

โทนี่มองพื้น ให้ตายสิเขามันแย่ขนาดไหนที่ต้องรับคำแนะนำเรื่องความสัมพันธ์จากสายลับที่ได้ชื่อว่าแมงมุมพิษ แถมมีคนรักเป็นยักษ์ตัวเขียว และดูเหมือนนาตาชาจะอ่านความคิดของเขาออก

 

“อย่าเอาไปพูดต่อเพราะนั้นฉันจำที่คลินท์พูดเอามาใช้ เขาไม่อยากให้ใครรู้ว่าลึกๆแล้วฮอร์คอายเป็นพวกโรแมนติคขนาดไหน”

 

มุมปากของโทนี่ยกขึ้น “เขาคุยกับคุณเรื่องคุณกับแบนเนอร์เหรอ”

 

นาตาชาเลิกคิ้วแต่ไม่ตอบ “คุณยังรักเขาใช่ไหม”

 

โทนี่เบือนหน้ามองไปรอบๆห้อง ก่อนจะหลับตา “ใช่ ผมควรจะหยุดแต่มันก็ยากชะมัดในเมื่อเขายังเป็นทุกอย่างที่ผมรัก” โทนี่อยากจะเกลียดสตีฟหรอก แต่มันแทบจะเป็นไปไม่ได้ สตีฟไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปเลยสักนิด เขายังเป็นผู้ชายคนเดิมที่โทนี่หลงรักหัวปักหัวปำ เขายังคงหัวเราะกับเรื่องตลกที่ฮอร์คอายเล่า หน้าแดงกับมุกลามกของแซม หรือว่ายิ้มอย่างใจดีให้กับเด็กที่เดินมาขอลายเซน เขาเขียนจดหมายตอบทุกคนที่เขียนหากัปตัน อเมริกา เขายังคงทำอาหารให้ทุกคนในทีม กอดปลอบใจแวนด้าทุกครั้งที่เธอฝันร้าย นั่งเงียบๆกับนาตาชาเมื่อเธอซึมเศร้า และเขาก็ทำทุกอย่างเท่าที่มนุษย์คนนึงจะทำได้เพื่อปกป้องคนอื่น แค่สตีฟเลิกรักโทนี่ไม่ได้หมายความว่าโทนี่จะเลิกได้เช่นกัน

 

“งั้นบอกฉันทีว่าทำไมคุณมานั่งหลบตรงนี้แทนที่จะวางแผนหาทางให้เขารู้สึกตัวซะทีว่าเขาเองไม่จำเป็นต้องเลิกรักคุณ” หญิงสาวถามตรงๆ

 

“ผมไม่รู้ว่าจะทำยังไง คุณรู้เหรอ” เขาถามเธอตรงๆ “คุณก็รู้ว่าเขาดื้อ ไม่ว่าผมจะทำอะไรมันไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนใจเขาได้หรอก” แล้วเขาก็ไม่อยากได้ยินคำปฏิเสธซ้ำจากสตีฟด้วย ได้ยินแค่ครั้งนั้นครั้งเดียวเขาก็เจ็บจนคิดว่าหัวใจจะแหลกไปแล้ว ถ้าต้องได้ยินสตีฟยืนยันอีกรอบว่าพวกเขาไม่ควรจะรักกัน โทนี่ไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาจะยังคงทนทำงานกับกัปตัน อเมริกาต่อไปได้ เขามีเหตุมีผลก็จริง แต่เขาไม่ใช่มนุษย์ที่กดอารมณ์เจ็บปวดของตัวเองได้เก่งเท่ากับสตีฟ

 

“ถูกและผิด เขาดื้อกับทุกอย่างในโลกยกเว้นคุณ คุณไม่รู้ตัวใช่ไหมเนี่ยว่าคุณคือข้อยกเว้นของเขา ทุกครั้งที่ประชุมอะไรกันคุณคือคนแรกที่เขามองหาเวลาจะขอความเห็น เขาสนใจว่าคุณคิดยังไงและมันส่งผลกระทบกับเขา”

 

“เขาไว้ใจไอร่อนแมน” โทนี่สรุปให้เธอฟัง “ไม่ใช่โทนี่ สตาร์ค”

 

“เขาไม่เคยคิดว่าคุณกับไอร่อนแมนคือคนละคน คนที่คิดน่ะฉันหรือว่าชีลด์คนอื่นๆ รู้ตัวซะทีว่าคนที่เรียกคุณว่าโทนี่ตอนทำภารกิจบ่อยที่สุดคือใคร เขาเชื่อใจคุณกับเรื่องภารกิจเพราะคุณพิสูจน์ให้เขาเห็นว่าคุณเชื่อใจได้ คราวนี้คุณก็แค่ต้องพิสูจน์ให้เขาเห็นเหมือนกันว่าเขาทิ้งหัวใจไว้กับคุณได้ และคุณจะไม่เอามันไปทิ้งขว้างไว้ข้างใต้ซากตึกหรืออะไรง่ายๆ” หญิงสาวมองเขานิ่ง และเมื่อไม่เห็นว่าเขาจะมีท่าทางตอบรับหรืออะไรเธอก็ส่ายหน้าถอนหายใจแล้วสะบัดตัวหันหลังกลับ โดยไม่ลืมจะพูดประโยคสุดท้าย “คุณรู้ใช่ไหมเส้นขนานอย่างน้อยก็ยังพบกันที่อินฟินิตี้”

 

เสียงส้นรองเท้าของเธอค่อยๆห่างออกไป เขารอจนมันเงียบลงก่อนจะปล่อยให้ตัวเองยิ้มออกมา ใช่อย่างน้อยเส้นขนานก็ยังพบกันที่อินฟินิตี้

 

#####################

 

มันไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นในวันเดียว ไม่ได้มีพลุยิ่งใหญ่หรือว่าโทนี่คุกเข่าลงต่อหน้าสตีฟแล้วขอความรักคืนมา แต่มันคือสิ่งเล็กๆน้อยๆที่เขาสัญญากับตัวเองว่าเขาจะทำทุกวัน ทุกครั้งที่ออกปฏิบัติภารกิจโทนี่สัญญากับตัวเองว่าครั้งนี้เขาก็ต้องมีชีวิตรอด ไม่ใช่แค่ให้แคปรอดเพียงคนเดียว แต่เขาด้วย พวกเขาสองคนต้องกลับไปได้ โทนี่เลิกหลบหน้าสตีฟ แน่นอนมันเจ็บปวดที่จะเผชิญหน้ากับคนที่เขายังคงรัก และทำเหมือนว่าโทนี่ไม่ได้สำคัญขนาดนั้นอีกแล้ว แต่เขายังคงต้องมีความหวัง _พวกคุณรักกัน เขาไม่มีความสุข_ โทนี่ยึดเกาะคำพูดนั้นของนาตาชาราวกันว่ามันคือเรือชูชีพในขณะที่เขากำลังจะจมน้ำ

 

สตีฟยังคงขมวดคิ้วทุกครั้งที่มองเขา แต่สิ่งที่โทนี่ทำก็คือยักไหล่แล้วส่งยิ้มกลับ เขาเริ่มกลับมาเทรนกับสตีฟอีกครั้ง การได้ใช้เวลาอยู่ด้วยกันมันย้ำเตือนให้เขารู้ว่าเขาคิดถึงอดีตคนรักแค่ไหน เรื่องเล็กๆที่สตีฟไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองทำอย่างแค่การเดินไปหยิบผ้าขนหนูมาซับหน้าให้เขาหลังจากโทนี่ลงไปนอนกองบนเบาะ หรือการหัวเราะลั่นเวลาที่เขาเล่าเรื่องตลกให้สตีฟฟังเหมือนกับว่าโทนี่คือคนที่ตลกที่สุดในโลก หรือแม้กระทั่งเดินไปหยิบนมมาส่งให้เขาตอนเช้าที่เขาเดินเข้ามึนๆมาหากาแฟในห้องครัว

 

และเขาก็ยังได้เห็นอะไรที่เขาไม่เคยจะได้เห็น หรือว่าเขาอาจจะแค่บอกตัวเองว่ามันไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่ อย่างสตีฟหลับตาทุกครั้งที่ได้ยินว่ามีใครตาย ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยคู่นั้นจะแอบลอบมองเขาเสมอหลังจากจบภารกิจ โทนี่เคยรำคาญมัน เขาเคยคิดว่าเพราะสตีฟเห็นว่าเขาอ่อนแอ แต่มันไม่ใช่เลย หรือว่าการที่สตีฟจะวางแผนทุกอย่างเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าไม่มีอะไรผิดพลาด และหลังจบงานเขาจะใช้เวลาเงียบๆนั่งคนเดียวคิดว่าจะปรับปรุงอะไรได้บ้าง และวันนี้ก็เช่นกัน

 

โทนี่มองแผ่นหลังกว้างของคนที่กำลังนั่งกอดเข่ามองฟ้าอยู่บนลานจอดเครื่องบินของตึกอเวนเจอร์ ลมพัดผมสีทองจนปลิวยุ่ง ไม่เหมือนกัปตัน อเมริกาเลยสักนิด เสียงในใจโทนี่บอก ก่อนที่เขาจะดุตัวเองว่าก็ไม่ใช่น่ะสิ เพราะนั้นคือสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส ผู้ชายที่มีเลือดมีเนื้อ มีความกลัว และมีทุกอารมณ์อย่างที่มนุษย์ควรจะเป็น ไม่ใช่ฮีโร่ที่ต้องเข้มแข็งอดทนเสมอ เขาสูดหายใจแล้วเดินไปนั่งลงข้างๆอีกคน สตีฟหันมามองเขาแวบหนึ่งก่อนจะหันกลับไปอีกครั้ง สมุดสเก็ตช์วางไว้ข้างตัวหนุ่มตาสีฟ้า มือสวยเลอะด้วยเศษดินสอดำๆ เห็นแล้วโทนี่อดยิ้มไม่ได้ สตีฟไม่เคยเลิกจะเป็นศิลปิน อีกเรื่องหนึ่งที่เขารู้

 

“คุณขึ้นมาทำอะไรบนนี้คนเดียว”

 

สตีฟถอนหายใจ เขามองที่มือตัวเอง ก่อนจะหันกลับมามองโทนี่ “ผมกำลังคิด”

 

“บอกให้ผมรู้บ้างได้ไหมว่าคุณคิดอะไรอยู่ ด้วยเกียรติของลูกเสือจะไม่หัวเราะ ยกเว้นแต่คุณบอกว่าคุณกำลังคิดถึงเจ้าหนูในตึกแบ๊กซเตอร์ ถ้าอย่างนั้นผมคงต้องขอพูดจริงๆว่าเราคงขาดกัน”

 

สตีฟยกมุมปากขึ้นน้อยๆ “คุณขู่จอนนี่จนกลัวหัวหดไปแล้ว แล้วเขาก็แค่อยากจะรู้จักกัปตัน อเมริกาเท่านั้นเอง”

 

“โอเคคนปกติอยากรู้จักกัปตัน อเมริกาแบบเขียนจดหมายมาหา อย่างที่คุณเขียนตอบบ่อยๆ ไม่ใช่ส่งรูปภาพเปลือยมาให้คุณทางอีเมล์ของชีลด์ แล้วบอกคุณว่าในศตวรรษนี้ถ้าหากใครส่งภาพเปลือยให้มารยาทที่ดีควรส่งกลับ” พูดแล้วเขายังแค้นไม่หาย เด็กบ้านั่นส่งอะไรมาให้สตีฟของเขากันนะ “แล้วตกลงคุณคิดอะไรอยู่”

 

รอยยิ้มหายไปจากหน้าสตีฟ เขามองไปตามขอบท้องฟ้า “คิดว่าผมไม่เหมาะกับคำว่ากัปตัน อเมริกาแค่ไหน”

 

“สตีฟ” โทนี่พูดเสียงอ่อน เขายื่นมือจะไปดึงอีกคนเข้ามากอดแต่สตีฟกลับหันมามองแล้วใช้แขนปัดมือโทนี่ออก

 

“คุณรู้ไหมวันนี้มีคนตายจากการที่เราสู้กับไนท์แมร์เท่าไหร่” สตีฟหันมามองหน้าเขา โทนี่สะอึกเขาพยายามไม่คิดถึงมัน

 

“คนจะตายอีกเท่าไหร่ถ้าคุณไม่สู้” โทนี่ถามกลับ เขาคว้าข้อมือสตีฟเอาไว้บังคับให้อีกคนต้องสบตาเขา “สตีฟคุณจะคิดอย่างนั้นไม่ได้ แน่นอนมันต้องมีคนรับผิด แต่คนคนนั้นไม่ใช่แค่คุณคนเดียว” โทนี่พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง มันฟัคอัพที่การพยายามช่วยคนมันเท่ากับการที่เขาทำให้ต้องมีคนตายด้วย ไม่มีใครต้องการสิ่งนั้น มันผิด พวกเขาทุกคนผิด แต่สิ่งที่สตีฟกำลังทำ...พระเจ้า...สตีฟต้องเลิกรับว่าทุกอย่างเป็นความผิดของตัวเองได้แล้ว

 

“คิดว่าผมไม่บอกตัวเองอย่างนั้นรึไง มันต้องมีการสูญเสียและเราต้องแลกกับมัน แต่มันไม่ได้ง่ายขึ้นเลยโทนี่” เสียงสตีฟสั่นเครือ “การบอกตัวเองว่ามันหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้ ไม่ได้ทำให้ผมรู้สึกผิดน้อยลงสักนิด ไม่ได้ทำให้ผมลืมว่าถ้าแค่ผมเอื้อมมือ--” สตีฟพูดแค่นั้นแล้วเม้มปาก

 

โทนี่ดึงตัวสตีฟเข้ามากอด แม้อีกคนจะพยายามฝืนตัวก็ตาม แต่โทนี่ก็ไม่ยอมปล่อยสตีฟไปง่ายๆ “เพราะว่าคุณแคร์ และผมเข้าใจว่ามันเจ็บ แต่ที่เราทำได้คือเราต้องรับผิดชอบ เราทุกคนไม่ใช่แค่คุณคนเดียว แล้วบอกตัวเองว่าครั้งต่อมันต้องดีกว่านี้”

 

สตีฟยังคงนั่งตัวแข็งอยู่อย่างนั้นมือทิ้งข้างตัวไม่กอดเขากลับ “ผมรู้ว่าคุณจะทำอย่างนั้นโทนี่” เสียงสตีฟพูดเบาๆ “คุณไม่เคยหยุดพยายามจะทำให้ดีที่สุด และนั้นเป็นสิ่งที่ผมระ...ผมชอบที่สุดในตัวคุณ” พวกเขาทั้งคู่เงียบไปครู่ใหญ่ก่อนสตีฟจะพูดขึ้นมาช้าๆ

“ผมขอโทษกับทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นโทนี่” สตีฟเงยหน้ามองตรงมาที่เขา นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่พวกเขาเปิดปากพูดถึงเรื่องที่พวกเขาเลิกกัน “คุณควรจะรู้ว่าทำไมผมทำอย่างนั้น...ผมทนไม่ได้ที่จะรู้สึกอย่างนั้นเป็นครั้งที่สอง ความเศร้าแบบที่ผมควบคุมไม่ได้ ความโกรธจนผมอยากจะฆ่าคนทั้งโลก แล้วผมก็รู้สึกเหมือนผมกำลังอยู่ในหลุมที่ลึกที่สุดที่ผมปีนขึ้นไปไม่ได้ มันเป็นนรกของน้ำตาและความโกรธ และนั่นคือสิ่งที่ผมรู้สึกตอนที่ผมเห็นเขาตาย มันจะเป็นสิ่งเดียวกันเวลาที่ผมเห็นคุณตาย ผมปล่อยให้คุณสำคัญขนาดนั้นไม่ได้ ถ้ามันเกิดขึ้นอีกครั้งโทนี่ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าผมจะทนได้”

 

โทนี่หลับตาแน่นแล้วบอกตัวเองว่าอย่าร้องไห้ สิ่งที่สตีฟพูดออกมา ความเศร้า หลุมดำในใจ เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องเป็นนักจิตวิทยาเขาก็รู้ว่านั่นคืออาการของ depression สตีฟต้องทนกับมันมานานแค่ไหนกันแล้วนะ

เขาอยากจะทำอะไรได้มากกว่านี้ เขาอยากจะบอกสตีฟว่ามันจะไม่เจ็บไม่ปวด เขาอยากจะทำให้สตีฟเชื่อว่ามันจะเป็นอย่างนั้นจริงแต่โทนี่รู้ว่าเขาไม่มีวันทำได้ ให้ตายสิ ปมปัญหาของสตีฟมันใหญ่กว่าแค่การที่จะแก้ได้โดยคำพูดไม่กี่คำของเขาหรืออ้อมกอด “สตีฟ...คุณเคยคุยเรื่องนี้กับใครไหม”

 

สตีฟนิ่งไปนานก่อนจะส่ายหน้า “ชีลด์พยายามให้ผมไปพบกับจิตแพทย์ตอนที่ผมตื่นขึ้น แต่ผมไม่อยาก...” สตีฟหยุดเหมือนลังเลไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาควรจะพูดต่อหรือไม่ “ผมไม่อยากเล่าเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นให้ใครฟัง ผมไม่อยากคิดถึงมัน” เขาสารภาพด้วยเสียงเล็กๆ ไม่ใช่แค่โทนี่คนเดียวที่มี PTSD และไม่ใช่โทนี่คนเดียวด้วยที่เกลียดจิตแพทย์ แต่อย่างน้อยโทนี่ก็ยังยอมรับว่าตัวเขาต้องการจิตแพทย์

 

“คุณรู้ใช่ไหมว่าคุณจะรู้สึกผิดไปตลอดชีวิตไม่ได้ คุณไม่สามารถรับผิดชอบชีวิตคนอื่นได้ ไม่ว่าคุณจะมีพลังมากแค่ไหนก็ตาม” โทนี่ลูบหลังอีกคนเบาๆ “ไม่ว่าทางใดทางหนึ่งคุณต้องหาทางปล่อยสิ่งที่คุณแบกไว้บนบ่าลง” โทนี่ก้มมองคนที่ยังซุกหน้ากับคอเขา ผมสีทองยุ่งๆ กับใบหน้าอ่อนเยาว์ สตีฟอายุเท่าไหร่กันนะตอนที่เจอเรื่องทั้งหมดนี้ เขาไม่ได้ถูกเตรียมพร้อมมาให้เจอความสูญเสีย ถูกผลักดันเป็นสัญลักษณ์ประจำชาติ แล้วความรับผิดชอบทั้งหมดอีกเล่า

“เขาไม่มีวันโทษคุณ คุณก็รู้ใช่ไหม” โทนี่พูดออกมาในที่สุด

 

สตีฟไม่ตอบอะไรมีเพียงแค่ลมหายใจติดขัดที่บอกให้โทนี่รู้ว่าอีกคนกำลังฟังอยู่

 

“เพราะฉะนั้นคุณก็ด้วย คุณต้องเลิกโทษตัวเองได้แล้ว”

 

##################

 

มันเหมือนจะไปได้ด้วยดี หลังจากเย็นวันนั้นบนลานจอดเครื่องบินสตีฟเริ่มกลับมาทำกับเขาเหมือนปกติมากขึ้น รอยยิ้มทีส่งกลับมาให้โทนี่มีบ่อยขึ้น และเขาก็แอบเห็นว่าสตีฟติดต่อกับจิตแพทย์ของชีลด์ แต่ก็เหมือนกับทุกอย่างในชีวิตของโทนี่ มันไม่มีอะไรง่ายๆ

 

เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะเอาตัวเข้าขวางระเบิด...โอเคก็ได้...เขาตั้งใจเอาตัวเข้าขวางระเบิด แต่เขากับฟรายเดย์ก็คำนวณแล้วว่าแรงระเบิดไม่กี่เทระจูลส์นั้นเกราะไอร่อนแมนสามารถรับได้สบายมาก มันอาจจะดูแย่จากด้านล่าง โดยเฉพาะตอนที่เขาโดนกระแทกแล้วลอยละลิ่วพร้อมกับสัญญาณติดต่อกับทีมที่ถูกตัดขาดเพราะคลื่นพลังงานรบกวนจากระเบิด แต่เฮ้ เขาไม่เป็นไรจริงๆ อาจจะฟกช้ำดำเขียวไปตามเรื่อง

 

แต่สตีฟไม่ได้คิดอย่างนั้น ทันทีที่โทนี่บินมาหยุดหน้ากัปตัน อเมริกาเขาก็เห็นว่าอีกคนโกรธแค่ไหน ตาสีฟ้านั้นเป็นประกายวาบ สตีฟบินกลับกับเครื่องบินเจ็ตทันทีหลังจบภารกิจไม่รอที่จะอยู่รอโทนี่ เขาต้องรีบบินตามไปที่ฐานชีลด์แล้วหวังว่าสตีฟจะไม่ได้โกรธขนาดไม่ยอมพูดกับเขา

 

“เขาโกรธขนาดไหน” โทนี่กดต่อหานาตาชา เสียงถอนหายใจหญิงสาวดังมาตามสาย

 

“บอกเลยว่ามาก คุณเอาตัวขวางระเบิด—“

 

“ที่กำลังพุ่งมาทางพวกคุณแล้วเกราะไอร่อนแมนก็รับแรงระเบิดได้ ให้ตายสิผมเป็นวิศวกรนะผมคำนวณแล้วน่า”

 

“เขาคิดว่าคุณกำลังจะฆ่าตัวตาย” หญิงสาวพูดเสียงเหี้ยม “ฉันไม่เคยเห็นเขาหน้าซีดเท่ากับวันนี้ตอนเห็นคุณระเบิดกลางอากาศเลย”

 

“นี้ไม่มีใครเชื่อเลยรึไงว่าผมเองก็รักตัวกลัวตายเหมือนกัน” โทนี่รีบเร่งเครื่องเจ็ต ป่านนี้สตีฟจะไปถึงไหนต่อไหนแล้วนะ “ตอนนี้เขาอยู่ไหน”

 

“ห้องประชุมกับฟิวรี่”

 

“ขอบคุณ” เขากดตัดสายแล้วบินตรงไปที่ฐานชีลด์

 

เขามาถึงหน้าห้องฟิวรี่พอกับตอนที่ร่างสูงเปิดประตูออกมาพอดี สตีฟถอดหน้ากากออกแล้ว ผมสีทองยุ่ง และถ้าเขาคิดว่าดวงตาคู่นั้นโกรธเขาแล้วยามที่มองเขาในสนามรบ การที่ไม่มีหน้ากากปิดบังมันยิ่งทำให้เขาเห็นชัดว่าสตีฟโกรธเขาแค่ไหน ชายหนุ่มเม้มปากอย่างไม่พอใจก่อนจะพูดเสียงแข็ง

 

“คุณน่าจะไปห้องพยาบาล”

 

“ผมไม่ได้บาดเจ็บ เจ้าหน้าที่ภาคสนามเช็คแล้ว ผมไม่ได้เป็นอะไรเลยสักนิด เกราะของไอร่อนแมน—“

 

“ก็ดีงั้นก็หลีกไป” สตีฟผลักเขาออก แต่โทนี่ไม่ยอมง่ายๆ เขาดึงแขนสตีฟเอาไว้ บังคับให้หนุ่มในชุดสีน้ำเงินต้องหันกลับมา

 

“เราต้องคุยกัน”

 

“เราไม่มีอะไรต้องคุยกัน” สตีฟพูดเสียงเข้ม

 

ทั้งท่าทางทั้งน้ำเสียงนั่นทำให้โทนี่หงุดหงิด เขาอยากจะเป็นคนใจเย็นไม่อารมณ์เสียง่ายหรอก แต่นี้เขาหลอกใครอยู่ “ตอนนี้คุณกำลังคิดว่าที่คุณตัดสินใจวันนั้นมันถูกสินะ เพราะคุณไม่ต้องได้ชื่อว่าเป็นคนรักของผมตอนที่ผมเลือกทำอะไรที่คุณคิดว่ามันสติแตกและแสนจะเป็นโทนี่ สตาร์ค อย่างการออกไปรับระเบิดอย่างนี้”

 

“ **ใช่** ” สตีฟตะคอกกลับ

 

“งั้นบอกทีว่าผมทำอะไรต่างออกไปได้บ้าง โดยที่ผลมันยังคงดีเท่าเดิม” โทนี่ใส่อารมณ์ ทำไมสตีฟไม่เข้าใจเขาเลย “ระเบิดกำลังตรงไปหาคุณกับทีม แล้วผมก็คำนวณแล้วว่าเกราะผมรับแรงระเบิดได้โดยผมไม่เป็นไร จะให้ผมทำอะไรสตีฟ ให้ผมผลักมันตกไปที่ที่มีพลเรือนเหรอ ปล่อยให้คุณกับทีมตายเหรอ”

“แล้วไม่ว่าคุณจะคิดยังไงก็ตาม มีความจริงข้อสามข้อที่คุณต้องรู้ **หนึ่งผมก็ไม่เคยอยากตายเหมือนกัน** **!--** ”

 

“อ๋อเหรอ แต่ที่คุณทำมาตลอด **ไม่เหมือนคนที่รักชีวิตสักนิดเลยโทนี่** ” สตีฟพูดเสียงดัง เจ้าหน้าที่ชีลด์รอบๆตัวพวกเขาเริ่มหันมามอง โทนี่กัดฟันมองไปรอบๆ ก่อนจะตัดสินใจอุ้มสตีฟแนบตัวแน่นแล้วระเบิดกำแพงแล้วบินออกมา ยอดเยี่ยม เขาเพิ่งลักพาตัวกัปตัน อเมริกา คนที่ตอนนี้คงกำลังช็อคจนลืมเปิดปากด่าเขาเหมือนปกติ

 

โทนี่บินพาสตีฟที่แลปใต้ดินของเขา เขาวางตัวกัปตัน อเมริกาที่ตอนนี้พยายามดิ้นขลุกขลักไม่ยอมอยู่นิ่งลง ทันทีที่สตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองโทนี่ก็พูดต่อจากประโยคที่เขายังไม่จบ

 

“สองผมไม่อยากให้คุณตายด้วย และสามผมอยากให้เราสองคนไปกันได้ ผมไม่มีวันตั้งใจทำอะไรที่ผมรู้ว่ามันจะทำให้คุณเสียใจ”

 

สตีฟยืนขึ้นกำมือแน่น “ไม่มีเราสองคนมาตั้งนานแล้วโทนี่ ไม่มีเป็นเดือนๆแล้ว ไม่มีตั้งแต่วันนั้น เราเลิกกันไปแล้วจำไม่ได้รึไง”

 

“คุณกำลังโกหกใครอยู่กันแน่” โทนี่ก้าวเข้าใกล้อีกคน “คุณคิดว่าแค่นั้นมันหยุดเรื่องเราสองคนได้เหรอ คุณบอกว่าคุณจะหยุดรักผม บอกผมทีว่าคุณทำได้รึยัง คุณบอกว่าคุณไม่อยากจะเสียใจเพราะผม บอกมาเลยสตีฟว่าตอนนี้คุณไม่รู้สึกอะไรสักนิด”

 

สตีฟขบกรามแน่น ก่อนจะหันหน้าไปอีกทาง “คุณไม่ได้ทำให้เลิกรักคุณง่ายเลยโทนี่” โทนี่รู้สึกหายใจโล่งทันทีที่ได้ยินประโยคนั้น

“แต่ความรักไม่ใช่ทุกอย่าง”

 

“ใช่ความรักไม่ใช่ทุกอย่าง มันไม่ใช่ทางแก้ปัญหา ไม่ใช่มีพลังพิเศษที่อยู่ดีๆจะทำให้คุณไม่เจ็บไม่ตาย แต่ผมพูดได้เต็มปากเลยว่าความรักไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ทำให้คุณเจ็บในนี้ด้วยเหมือนกัน” โทนี่พูดพร้อมกับจิ้มหน้าอกสตีฟ “มันไม่ได้ทำให้คุณอ่อนแอ ไม่ได้ทำให้คุณต้องร้องไห้ สิ่งที่มันทำคือทำให้คุณพยายามมากขึ้น ทำให้คุณอยากเป็นเวอร์ชั่นที่ดีที่สุดของคุณเพื่อเขา”

“และผมกำลังทำมันเพื่อคุณ ไม่ว่าคุณจะเห็นหรือไม่ผมกำลังพยายามที่จะให้คุณเชื่อใจผมว่าผมจะไม่ทำให้คุณเสียใจ ผมจะไม่มีวันตั้งใจทำร้ายคุณ แต่สตีฟ...งานของเราเรื่องเหี้ยๆมันเกิดขึ้นได้ทุกวันแล้วบางทีผมก็ควบคุมมันไม่ได้”

 

สตีฟไม่ตอบ เขากัดริมฝีปากแล้วมองไปรอบตัว ทุกอย่างยกเว้นโทนี่ แต่เมื่อเห็นแล้วว่าโทนี่ไม่มีวันยอมถอยห่างไปง่ายๆ เขาก็เปิดปากแล้วพูดออกมาช้าๆ

“ผมอาจจะเลิกรักคุณไม่ได้ แต่บอกเลยว่าผมจะพย--”

 

สตีฟไม่ได้มีโอกาสพูดจนจบประโยคเพราะเขาถูกโทนี่ดึงเข้าไปกอดแนบอก

 

“ปล่อยผมนะ” สตีฟโวยวายพยายามจะผลักอกโทนี่ออก และเขาคงทำได้ง่ายๆถ้าตอนนี้โทนี่ไม่ได้อยู่ในชุดไอร่อนแมน

 

“ทำไมคุณมันเป็นคนดื้อด้านอย่างนี้นะสตีฟ” โทนี่ตะโกนใส่หูอีกคน “ทำไมคุณคิดว่าการที่คุณเสียสละตัวเองมันคือทางออกของทุกอย่าง ทำไมคุณไม่คิดว่ามันมีทางที่คุณจะเป็นคุณ และคุณก็ยังรักผมได้ ทำไมคุณไม่คิดจะพยายามเลยสักนิด” เขาไม่เข้าใจ เขาโกรธ

“สิ่งที่คุณกำลังพยายามทำไม่ได้แก้ไขอะไรเลย” โทนี่พูดต่อ เขามองไม่เห็นหน้าสตีฟ ไม่รู้ว่าตอนนี้หนุ่มผมทองจะมีอาการเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง “เพราะเลิกรักผมไม่ใช่ทางออก ถึงไม่ใช่ผม มันก็จะมีใครสักคนที่สำคัญกับคุณ หรือคุณจะบอกตัวเองว่าชาตินี้ทั้งชาติคุณจะไม่มีความรู้สึกให้กับใครอีกแล้ว”

 

สตีฟยังคงดิ้นไม่ยอมฟังเขาง่ายๆ “คุณคิดว่าผมไม่เสียใจรึไง คุณคิดว่าผมอยากจะให้เป็นอย่างนี้รึไง”

 

“ใช่ ผมคิดว่าคุณอยากให้เป็นอย่างนี้ เพราะอะไรรู้ไหมสตีฟ เพราะผมไม่เห็นคุณทำอะไรเลยสักอย่าง คุณรู้ตัวแล้วว่าตัวเองมีปัญหา คุณก็รู้ว่าสิ่งที่คุณผ่านมามันไม่ใช่ปกติ แต่แทนที่จะหาทางออก แทนที่จะรับมือกับมัน คุณกลับวิ่งหางจุกตูด นั่นเหรอวิธีของคุณ” โทนี่ถามตรงๆ

 

คนในอ้อมแขนเขาหยุดขัดขืน มือของสตีฟยังคงวางอยู่บนหน้าอกของโทนี่ ก่อนที่มันจะถูกทิ้งลงข้างตัว สตีฟปล่อยตัวให้เขากอดนิ่ง

“เพราะไม่ว่ายังไงคุณ...คุณจะตาย แล้วผม...ผมก็ต้องอยู่คนเดียว”

 

“ใช่สักวันผมก็ต้องตายเหมือนทุกคนในโลกนี้ แต่มันจะไม่ใช่ว่าเพราะผมไม่อยากอยู่ และไม่ใช่เพราะคุณ” โทนี่ดันร่างสูงออกห่าง มือยังคงจับไหล่อีกคนไว้แน่น สายตากวาดไปทั่วใบหน้าหล่อเหลาพยายามอ่านความรู้สึกของสตีฟ “ไม่รู้ว่าคุณเห็นไหม แต่หลังๆผมพยายามรับผิดชอบ ผมรู้ว่าคุณเกลียดเวลาผมเสี่ยงชีวิต ผมพยายามจะเป็นคนที่...คนที่คุณวางใจได้ว่าผมจะไม่บุกเดี่ยว ไม่คิดว่าชีวิตตัวเองคือเบี้ย ผมทำเพื่อคุณ ผมเปลี่ยนตัวเองเพื่อคุณ เพื่อให้คุณสามารถรักผมได้โดยที่คุณไม่ต้องกลัว” โทนี่หยุดรอให้สตีฟเข้าใจประโยคที่โทนี่เพิ่งพูด “แต่ _เรา_ ไม่มีวันเกิดถ้าผมทำฝ่ายเดียว เพราะไม่ว่าผมจะทำอะไรถ้าคุณยังคิดว่าทางออกเดียวที่คุณมีคือวิ่งหนีความรู้สึกมันไม่มีวันเกิด!”

 

“ผมไม่อยากไปหาจิตแพทย์ ผมไม่อยากพูดถึงมัน ผมไม่อยากรื้อฟื้น ผมอยากลืมๆไปซะ!”

 

“แล้วคุณลืมได้รึไง” โทนี่ถามกลับ “ให้ตายสิสตีฟ คุณไม่จำเป็นต้องพูดถ้าคุณยังไม่พร้อม คุณจะใช้เวลานานเท่าไหร่ก็ได้ แต่ที่ผมต้องการจากคุณ ที่ผมอยากเห็นคือคุณพยายามเรื่องของเราไม่ใช่...” โทนี่เสียงสั่น “ไม่ใช่พยายามจะหยุดรักผม”

 

หลังจากประโยคนั้นของโทนี่ พวกเขาทั้งคู่ต่างก็เงียบ มีเพียงลมหายใจหนักๆดังในห้อง โทนี่ยังคงมองใบหน้าคมตรงหน้า หวังว่าสตีฟจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง แต่ที่อีกคนทำก็เพียงแค่เม้มริมฝีปากอย่างดื้อด้านเท่านั้น หนุ่มในชุดเกราะยกมือขึ้นมาบังคับให้อีกคนเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตาเขา

“ผมรักคุณ ไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่ผมก็หยุดรักคุณไม่ได้ แต่ถ้าคุณไม่ต้องการ...ถ้าคุณยืนยันว่าคุณอยากจะจบ ถ้าผมทำให้คุณเจ็บปวดมากขนาดนั้น ผมก็จะไม่ขัดใจคุณอีกแล้ว” โทนี่พูดอย่างยอมแพ้ เขารู้สึกถึงความร้อนผ่าวหลังดวงตา มันไม่มีประโยชน์ที่เขาจะพยายามขนาดนี้ ถ้าหากสตีฟไม่เคยคิดสักนิดว่าจะเปลี่ยน ปัญหาครึ่งหนึ่งมาจากเขา แต่อีกครึ่งหนึ่งคือสตีฟ และเขา...เขาแก้ปัญหาของสตีฟไม่ได้

 

สตีฟมองเขาทำหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้ แต่ก็ไม่มีคำตอบอะไรออกมา

 

โทนี่หลับตาลง ไม่รู้ว่าจะทำยังไงดี “สตีฟ...ผมแค่อยากให้คุณรู้จักกับความสุขบ้าง” และเมื่อเขาเปิดตาขึ้นมาอีกครั้งสิ่งที่เขาเห็นก็เป็นเพียงหลังของสตีฟที่เดินออกไปจากห้องแลป

.

.

.

โทนี่ยังคงก้าวขาไม่ออก เขานั่งจมกับพื้นบนแลบนี้นานขนาดไหนแล้วนะ เหมือนวันนั้นไม่มีผิด วันที่สตีฟบอกเลิกเขาครั้งแรก โทนี่นั่งคุกเข่าไม่ขยับไปไหนนานเสียจนขาเขาช้ำ

 

อย่างๆน้อยคราวนี้ถ้าหากมีสปายรัสเซียมาถามว่าเขาพยายามรึยังโทนี่ก็จะตอบได้เต็มปากว่าเขาอกหักโดยที่เขาทำทุกอย่างที่เขาทำได้แล้ว การจะคบกันแค่ความรักไม่พอ เขากับสตีฟรักกัน หมอนั่นพูดมาเองด้วยซ้ำ แต่ถ้าหากไม่พร้อมจะก้าวข้ามปัญหาไปด้วยกัน มันก็จบเห่

 

ไม่มีใครเข้ามากวนเขา ชายหนุ่มกอดขาตัวเอง นึกอยากจะเรียกหาน้ำเมา แต่เมื่อนึกเห็นภาพใครบางคนขมวดคิ้วมุ่นมองอย่างไม่พอใจทุกครั้งที่เขาดื่ม ความรู้สึกอยากดื่มทั้งหลายก็หายวับไปกับตา เสียงเปิดประตูแลปพร้อมกับฝีเท้าใครบางคนเดินเข้ามา คงไม่แคล้วเป็นวิชั่นที่มาดูใจเขา หรือไม่ก็เตือนว่าถึงเวลาอาหารเย็นแล้ว

 

“โทนี่” แทนที่จะเป็นเสียงสำเนียงอังกฤษกลับเป็นเสียงทุ้มของสตีฟที่เรียกเขาแทน มือของสตีฟแตะที่แขนเหล็กของเขา อีกคนเปลี่ยนจากชุดกัปตันมาอยู่ในชุดธรรมดาแล้ว คงเป็นห่วงกลัวว่าเขาจะตายสินะ

 

“ผมไม่เป็นไร เดี๋ยวผมขึ้นไปกินอาหารเย็นเอง” เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมองอีกคน พยายามจะรวบรวมกำลังใจส่งยิ้มไปให้สตีฟ แต่มันก็ยากเย็นเต็มที ในเมื่อทันทีที่เห็นหน้าอีกคนสิ่งที่เขาอยากทำคือร้องไห้

 

แต่แทนที่สตีฟจะเดินจากไป อีกคนกลับทรุดตัวลงนั่งข้างเขาแทน “ผมโทรหาด๊อคเตอร์พาเทล” สตีฟพูดขึ้นมาดื้อๆ

 

โทนี่หันขวับมองอีกคน ไม่อยากเชื่อหู ด๊อคเตอร์พาเทลเป็นจิตแพทย์ของชีลด์

 

“ผมบอกเขาว่า ผมรู้ตัวว่าผมมีปัญหา และผม...ผมอยากจะดีขึ้น พรุ่งนี้เก้าโมงผมจะไปพบเขา แล้วเราค่อยดูกันว่าจะทำยังไงต่อ ผม...ผมเองก็อยากมีความสุขเหมือนกันโทนี่ และขณะที่คุณทำทุกอย่างที่คุณทำได้ คนที่มีอำนาจที่จะทำให้ตัวผมมีความสุขที่สุด...ตัวผมเอง...กลับไม่ทำอะไรเลย”

สตีฟถอนหายใจแล้วมองหน้าเขาตรงๆ “คุณรู้ใช่ไหมว่าผมเป็นคนยังไง คบกับผม ผมจะหงุดหงิดคุณไม่หยุด จะโกรธกับเรื่องเล็กๆที่คุณทำ แล้วบางทีผมก็จะไม่ยอมพูดกับคุณเป็นวันๆ” สตีฟพูดช้าๆ

 

โทนี่หัวเราะ “ผมรู้”

 

“ผมจะสั่งให้คุณทำนู้นทำนี่ บางทีผมก็จะลืมว่าผมควรจะรักคุณไม่ใช่เป็นหัวหน้าคุณ”

 

“เรื่องนั้นผมก็รู้ แล้วยังไม่นับเรื่องที่คุณไม่ชอบพูดความรู้สึกของตัวเอง คบกันมาเป็นปีคำว่ารักสักคำก็หลุดมาได้ยากเย็น เรื่องนั้นผมก็รู้เหมือนกัน” โทนี่พูดต่อให้เองโดยไม่ต้องรอสตีฟ เขารู้ว่าสตีฟต้องการจะทำอะไร

 

“โทนี่ คุณสามารถมีคนรักคนอื่น คนที่คุณไม่ต้องพยายาม คนที่ไม่ได้มีปมปัญหาลากมาตั้งแต่เจ็ดสิบปีที่แล้ว คนที่—“

 

“คนที่ไม่ใช่คุณ ผมไม่ได้ต้องการใครนอกจากคุณ ถ้าไม่ใช่เพื่อคุณผมก็จะไม่อยากพยายามสตีฟ ผมมีคนรักเป็นสิบ ให้ตายสิเป็นร้อย แต่ไม่มีสักคนที่ทำให้ผมอยากเป็นคนที่ดีกว่าอย่างที่ผมรู้สึกกับคุณ แล้วรู้อะไรไหมถึงตอนนี้คุณจะบอกว่าคุณยังทำใจให้เรากลับมาคบกันไม่ได้ก็ไม่เป็นไร คุณต้องการเวลาที่จะรักษาตัวเองมันก็ไม่เป็นไร ผมจะรอ นานแค่ไหนผมก็จะรอให้คุณรู้ว่าคุณเชื่อใจผมได้ และผมไม่มีวันจะทำร้ายคุณไม่ว่าผมจะอยู่ในฐานะไหนก็ตาม” เพราะขนาดเส้นขนาดยังมีวันพบกันที่อินฟินิตี้ เขาก็จะรอสตีฟได้นานขนาดนั้นเหมือนกัน

 

แต่บางทีเขาอาจจะไม่ต้องรอถึงอินฟินิตี้ก็ได้

“ผมรักคุณเหมือนกัน...เผื่อคุณไม่รู้ แล้วนี้ก็หมดโควต้าคำว่ารักของปีนี้แล้ว รออีกทีปีหน้าละกัน” โทนี่ยิ้มกว้างเขามองผู้ชายข้างตัวที่กำลังหน้าแดงจัดหลังบอกรักเขาออกมาชัดๆ พวกเขายังมีเรื่องต้องทำอีกเยอะแยะ คำว่ารักไม่ได้เป็นทางออก คำว่ารักไม่ได้เป็นความสุข แต่คำว่ารักคือสาเหตุที่ให้คนรักกันต้องพยายาม... _ไปด้วยกัน_

 

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> อธิบายคำว่า เส้นขนานพบกันที่อินฟินิตี้ คนที่รู้อยู่แล้วอ่านข้ามไปเลยค่ะ มันเป็นหนึ่งในกฎทางคณิตศาสตร์ที่มีเพื่อให้พวกทฤษฎีเป็นจริงค่ะ ปกติแล้วใน affine plane หรือโลกปกติของเราเนี้ยเส้นขนานจะขนานตลอดไป แต่เมื่อเส้นขนานถูกลากยาวไปถึง projective plane สุดท้ายเส้นขนานจะไปบรรจบกันที่อินฟินิตี้ค่ะ แล้วมันก็ต่างจากเส้นตัดตรงที่พอบรรจบกันแล้วก็ไม่ได้ตัดแล้วห่างจากกันเหมือนพวกเส้นปกติด้วย จริงๆแล้วทฤษฎีเส้นขนานเป็นทฤษฎีที่โรแมนติคออกนะคะ เส้นขนานต้องใช้เวลาเดินทางร่วมกันจนถึงอินฟินิตี้แต่เมื่อได้เจอกันแล้วก็จะอยู่ด้วยกันตลอดไป 
> 
> Bezout’s theory ที่เราใช้ใน summary ก็เป็นการใช้กฎข้อนี้แหละค่ะ


End file.
